


Santa isn't real - - - Little Empires Universe

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Family, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Little Empires Universe.<br/>Rob and Susie let slip to Jean-Eric that Santa isn't real and it's up to Valtteri and Felipe to put that right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa isn't real - - - Little Empires Universe

“Susie, if you don’t come and do the washing up, Santa isn’t going to be coming to you,” Rob calls, eyeing the pile of plates that is getting higher and higher.

“That’s not going to work,” Susie mutters, flicking through the magazine she was reading. “I’m too old for Santa.”

“No,” Rob says, coming into the living room. “What do you mean ‘you’re too old for Santa’?”

Susie rolls her eyes, looks over her magazine at Rob. “Mum told me years ago Santa isn’t real.”

“She what?” Rob cries. “Claire? Claire you spoil sport!”

“She’s old enough!” Claire calls down the stairs.

Susie shoots Rob a “see” look, then turns back to her magazine.

“Santa’s not real?” Jean-Eric says quietly.

“Shit,” Rob mutters. “Of course… Yeah, he’s real. Of course…”

Jean-Eric wasn’t listening. He looks between Rob and Susie before pushing himself off chair and running up the stairs.

Rob sighs. “Susie, can you please just come and do the dishes.”

 

“Naked?” Felipe asks.

Valtteri nods.

“In the snow?”

Another nod.

“Why on earth would you do that?” Felipe asks as if this is the stupidest idea he has ever heard of.

Valtteri shrugs.

“You are crazy,” Felipe concludes. “I-.”

Jean-Eric storms up the stairs, throwing himself into the room on the other end of the corridor and slamming the door shut. Valtteri and Felipe both turn to it. Nobody comes up the stairs after him.

“It’s your turn,” Valtteri says.

“It was my turn last time,” Felipe complains.

“Fine,” Valtteri says.

He stands and goes down to the bedroom Jean-Eric’s occupying.

“Jean-Eric?”

Nothing.

Valtteri opens the door and finds Jean-Eric sat on the bed, his knees tucked up to his chest with Dan sat in front of him. One thumb is stuck in his mouth, the other hand playing with the fur on the teddy.

“What’s wrong?” Valtteri asks.

_Susie said Santa isn’t real._

“She… of course Santa’s real.”

_Then why would she say he isn’t?_

Valtteri sighs and sits on the edge of Jean-Eric’s bed. The child brings his knees away from his chest and sits Dan in his lap so there’s more room for Valtteri to sit down.

“Susie’s moody,” Valtteri explains.

_I know._

“So sometimes she says stupid things,” Valtteri says. “But Santa’s real. Felipe! Come here a second.”

“What’s the matter?” Felipe asks.

“Santa’s real, isn’t he?” Valtteri urges.

“Valtteri, what are you- Oh!” It’s obvious to Valtteri when Felipe realises what’s going on, but he just hopes it isn’t so obvious to Jean-Eric. “Of course Santa is real. And, do you know how we know?”

_How?_

“Because we,” Felipe points between himself and Valtteri. “Work with him.”

_What?_

“Yeah,” Felipe grins, bouncing onto the bed on Jean-Eric’s other side. “How do you think he gets all the presents delivered in one night?”

Jean-Eric looks between Felipe and Valtteri with wide eyes. Valtteri nods in agreement and Jean-Eric’s mouth falls open.

“He doesn’t do it by _magic_ ,” Felipe says. “ _I_ slow things down for him. _And_ how do you think he sneaks into the house without waking anybody up. He doesn’t. He gets Valtteri to go in for him.”

Jean-Eric turns to Valtteri again and he nods.

“But you have to keep this a secret, though,” Felipe says. “Nobody’s allowed to know. Not even Claire, Rob, and Susie. Can you keep it a secret?”

Jean-Eric nods quickly.

“And can Dan keep it a secret?” Valtteri asks.

The younger boy looks down at the toy in his hands and smiles, nodding again.

“Right then,” Felipe says. “Important matters. Valtteri was telling me about some very stupid things Finnish people do in the snow.”


End file.
